The Mystery of the Huntress
by smileyface124
Summary: First time story, please review!
1. The Unkown Elf

_Note: This is my first time ever writing a story reguarding the game World of Warcraft, I am a new writer just doing this for kicks. Please leave constructive critisim in the comments. Enjoy!_

A small whimper! A scratch at the door, and than a creaking. Slowly, the aged door creaked open, revealing a empty room, aged wood now rotted from lack of upkeep, and rat dropping scattered the floor. The only thing that could be seen was a small table, in the corner of the room, next to a small fire place that had rock's tumbling out of the once sturdy frame that made it. Softly approaching, a stranger in a black coak grunted, and kicked the hold door completely open, with a firey kick to the last rusted hindge that is clung onto, tilting sideways and lopsided.

The small figure of a hunched over man, made his way into the room of the clearing, and next to the small table, scanning every small part of the room as he made his way. Tapping the floor with a wooden cane, and supporting his balance with the other. Making his way, the man would begin rummaging on the table, bit and scraps of chewn up reports, letters, and littered the surface. As the man continued rummaging, he would fumble-finger over a small photo, ripped out of a page of a old scapbook long ago, pressing a gnarled finger up to his nose, and fixing his glasses, the old man uttered a word on his breath, a moment later a small fire cackled in the palm of his wrinkly had.

Leaning in for a closer view, the man grumbled, holding his left hand away from the photo, he would begin studying it, one eye lazily looking to the side, as the other looked directly at the photo. In it, a small beautiful elven woman with waves of dark black hair tumbled down her shoulder, sat merrily perched on a window seat, waving at the modern aged camera. Next to her, a small kitten, barely about 3 weeks of age, sitting in her lap. Her long pointed ears, and eyebrows that ran off the sides of her forehead, pressed together to make a cunning and determined look, despite her friendly smile that gleamed. This woman, was a elf, though her the photo was old and stained, the lacking color could still be seen of the blue eyes that pigmented the sockets of her eyes.

The old man grunted again, before giving a twisted grin, most of his teeth were missing, only a few rottened one remained, as he stuffed the photograph back into his cloak, and turned towards the corner of the room, giving the slightest bit of a worried look that creased his wrinkled forehead. In the most darkened corner of the room, was a woman, bounded in ropes tightly knotted around her ankles and wrists, a small hankerchief was gagged into her mouthed, as she leaned against the wall, her head dangling, as she was unconisious. Dark, blood matted hair covered down the side of her back, and her nose was twisted to the side, as dark brusies and gashed open wounds covered her cheeks, and lips.

Widening his eyes, the old man huffed, and quickly pulled out a small, eggshell stone covered with the insignia of a Alliance gryphon head, speaking in a gruff and hushed voice, the insignia would begin glowing a dragon's fire red, a moment later a voice was heard from the other side, speaking loud and clear, making a few rats skitter within the walls and holes of the abandoned home.

" General, you have word on the invesigantion you were supposed to do, to retrieve the documents from the Horde spys," a woman, with a soft velvty voice spoke cooly on the other side of the stone, giving a small snicker, " or prehaps you got distracted along the way again?"

"This is not time for games, Edelena, I've contacted you on urgent matters, and I don't need your unamusing cracks to go along with it! Now, shut up, or when I get back to Stormwind I'll be assuring that you are unable to cast another spell for a month," the old man growled, his voice gruff and raspy, he held the stone close to his mouth, still holding the flame in his left hand, as he held the flame up to the knocked out woman in the corner," I have found a member that I believe to have some interesting information to tell us."

The woman named Edelena hesitated, but continued on in a confused tone,"General, you cannot be serious, you haven't found the missing woman, have you?"

The old man laughed, speak sharply, a small edge to his voice,"I couldn't be more sure if she had been right in front of me- which she is. Look, I need you to see reforciments to me as soon as possible, I'll be waiting in this old house until than."

Edelena gasped, but spoke nothing more, and the stone stopped glowing, as the old man sneered, and placed it back safely inside of his satchel, pulling out a wand from the same compartment, and raising it with his right hand. Waving a vainy, unappealing arm in the air, a small symbol of a gryphon head appeared a bright blue, and shot into the air, flaring different colors like a flair. Amused with his work, he gruffed, and sat down in front of the woman, studying her intently, but making no contact of touch.

Moments later, a man dressed in navy blue robes, wearing a monacle and top hat, with a full grown, blonde bushy beard coming from his squared chin, entered the room, a ya' short than one would expect, he moved effortlessly across the room with a sway of motions for his athletic body.

"Heard 'ye needin' some help, aye old friend," the man smiled and bent down on one knee, infront of the bounded woman," I suppose I can help 'ye, but this ain't goin' to happen for to long is it?"

"Just get her unbounded, Padorenn, this is not going to be a cup of tea and sugar, we have a big problem on our hands."

" Aye'."

Padorenn pulled out a small, sharpend pocket knife, holding it to the fire of the old man's, he would smile at it proudly, before looking at the woman with a disgusting look, but cut the ropes and ungaged her gently.

"There 'ye go, I hope you don't be needin' anymore of that soon!" Padorenn laughed merrily, before standing up and dusting his robes off, a small frown on his face now."Well, I'll get get the guards, but don't let her wake up, 'ye hear?" With that, he turned and left.

Moments passed, and two men dressed in eliete armor of the Stormwind Guard pushed by, muttering a few words in common, as their plate armor clacked with each move their bulky bodies made. Looking at the old man, they would salute in respect, before picking up the elven woman, and holding her gently, as her head rested against the broad chest of one of the guard's, he would carry her outside into the darkened night, as the old man followed persuit.

"We will make sure she is returned safely to Stormwind for this situation sir, thank you for the report, is will be taken care of-." The guard tried to go on, but the old man raised his hand and haulted his words, while leaning on his cane, he would lean in and speak with a direct and authority voice to him.

"Now, we don't need to be reporting this to the king, until she is healed, I will be offering her the most nicest room in the inn, and visit her often, the medics at the city will be assured she is fine, dismissed." The guard gulped, and nodded obidently, before spinning on his heels and mounting his steed. With a flick of the reins, the pinto horse would gallop into the night, down a dark road.

"Well, I'll be leading her back with us, Padorenn. I hope she doesn't cause too much trouble with she awakes, come," the old man offered his hand to the dwarf at his side, and tapped his cane once, a small portal opening to Stormwind, as the remaining guard dragged the woman in, as she gave a few whimpers and fidjets.

" 'O course, Yanish, I would never insult 'ye authority." The dwarf mummbled, stepping through the portal.


	2. The Beginning

Padorenn clampered through the opening of the portal into a old musty mage tower room, hacking and coughing as he exhaled from the heavy dust particales that floated around him and his allies. A moment later Yanish emerged through the portal dusting off his robes casually and drifting over to a old wooden table toppled with crinkled papers, scolls, and old books on runes. Picking up a book tilted "The Magic of Kalimdor" Yanish would lightly sit down, crossing one of his scrawny legs over the other for comfort, and begin scanning the books swiftly with eyes full of concentration.

"Yanish... er... do you know who the ol' lass is," Padorenn grunted stroking his wild beard lost in inner thought," I'm just curious, she doesn't seem ta be from around 'ere."

Yanish gave a dry chuckle and waved his hand casually in the air before speaking in gruff voice of boredem, still scanning his book before slamming it shut and looking at the middle aged dwarf in front of him,"All information will be revealed in time my dear lad, she must rest before we question her or do anything. I will not dare touch her or harm her and niether will any of you, she is in my control and be released to the Horde forces again once she is questioned. Until than, don't ask me anymore on this matter," he turned and picked up the book again and flipped through some more pages.

Padorenn grunted before nervously taking a seat on a musty lavender couch, torn with age or prehaps from the rats that lurked up here in the old, deserted rooms. Kicking over a half broken bucket with his boot before sitting down, his gaze would lock onto the high arched walls around him. Pictures and old parchments framed gingerly lined the walls, many of them containting a image of a handsome young man with fair brown hair and perfectly tanned skin smiling cheesely for a artist drawing while attempting to practice a spell far to out of his skill level. Old parchments were far to faded for him to read, but he could make out some of the words such as 'genius' and 'break through'.

Yanish would grunt pleasntly as he continued scanning his torn old book, typically the old man was lost in thought or suspense of the well known Azeorthian romance written by Lindia Willowstark. Turning another page with gleaming eyes he would give another dry chuckle. Meanwhile, the dwarven ally that sat on the further opposite corner of him impaitently tapped his boot as he scanned the pictures on the wall.

Each portrait was aligned by a selected date in time but they never exposed the year of the print date, Padorenn would roll his eyes and speak a low word under his breath. It was so much like his human allies to completely avoid all important dates in newspapers and articles. As his gray eyes scanned the walls, they would lock onto a praticular aged newspaper artical that was carefully cut out and pasted into the frame with a stern hand. This was the oddest and prehaps the most historical one the awed Dwarf's eyes had laid upon. Shocked, he would stand up and walked past piles of old and broke quils and tattered books toppled over one another and stacked onto furntiture long passed it's time to be thrown out.

Than... it struck him... This was not ordinary picture! How foolish could he have been to believe that General Yawnish 'Spellcast' Johnson would not have had a beautiful woman in his life at some point... with a child...? The awed dwarf continued staring at this picture as he stood like a dumfounded child seeing breasts for the first time in his life. Inside this picture was the same brown hair, skinny, handsome, and fair skinned man that clustered the other pictures, but in his arms was a beautiful woman that had golden locks of hair, flowing down like waves of golden lava. Aqua blue eyes pierced through him like daggers, almost as if obeserving his soul. Inside the fragile looking arms was a pudgy baby girl, grabbed onto her mother's garment as she smiled for the photo. A round face and plump cheeks with the same hair and brown eyes her father had.

Padorenn continued staring wide mouthed before shutting his jaw and scooping up what was left of his lost pride and thought for a moment. Spinning on the worn out heal of his book, he would look at Yanish with eyes aflame and fists clenched before marching over to his commander in chief in a burst of outrage.

"Are ye' damnned near stupid, Yanish? Ye' told meh' you would of never settled down with a woman even if it costed your life," the dwarfs gruff voice trembled in a fit of anger as the vein in his forehead pulsed and he continued speaking, almost ready to punch his longtime friend,"Well look at that damned picture, aye! That's not some regular woman, and the child has the same bloody features as you, unmistakeable of that!"

Yanish would pause from his read after being so rudely interuppted by his apparent guest. The once pleasant look on his face was now dismerced by a look of arrogance as he downlooked on his pupil and friend,"You are barking up the wrong tree, I assure you. Padorenn, I never told you of Felaritasha because of the fear that she would know of our unpleasant past.. the only knew me as a fresh mage out of training in the arts of the Arcane. She didn't know we had tampered so long ago with something farther beyond our reachs." 

Pandorenn would scowl a moment before raising a hand to hault his General's story before speaking in a gruff voice and tapping his gloved fingers anxiously,"You know that for the fact we promised since sincerely childhood that we would not wed a woman nor birth a child until we figured out the answer to our little 'problem.'"

Hesitating for a moment to gather the lost cluster of his words, Yanish would now begin the concept of trying to twirl out of this mess like a fly caught into the web. Keenly seeing a loop hole in the conversation, he would launch for his last chance. "Dearest friend and pupil, I assured you that we both would not wed nor bare a child in our genes until our crisis was solved, that Padorenn, was long ago. Things have been changed and are now moving foward in time. I chose to forget about what happened. To your argument that you might adjust to, I am telling you straight foward that both Felaritasha and my daughter are dead. Our trickery payed dearly back in the day."

Partially confused on what to think of this argument the steamed dwarf remained silent. Nothing could be said to this and he knew that it was right. Times had changed and at the moment they had a large problem on their hands than arguing over their past promises and mistakes. The Elven woman was now the prime problem that stood in their way to the key to their solution in work. "So, tell me please, if ya' do Yanish. What is the elfs name and where does she come from?"

Chucking to himself Yanish would lean foward in the moth eaten chair, prop up his head on his elbow and study his company before keenly speaking,"The Elf will answer anything we ask her, but we are not going to be the ones mustering into this before everything is settled out. I'm afraid when she awakes that there will be more to this story than what meets the eye, which there is."

_Seculded Cabin, Outscurts of Elwynn Forest 4 hours prime._

Two lone priests of the light sat in a secluded cabin far away from the gates of the grand Alliance city of Stormwind. The one that had been reconstructed by a betrayer and the one that now was the home to many races from Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. There, these two particularlly high ranked temple priests were ordered to heed and beckon on the unconsious elven woman that had arrived about 5 hours before on a guard's horse, before being scooped up and hurried into the little log house in the Southern most corner of the Alliance controlled settlement.

Near this cabin ran a secluded river that than rejoined with the grand falls above Northsire and dipped down into the lake that was in the backdoor of Goldshire. Grass was trimmed often and a small garden with exotic plants and common vegetables were grown outside behind the house. Made of wood with a typical blue roof, it looked more ordinary for the common eye. Two windows and a sturdy door faced the front to a cobble stone path. The finely crafted door opened into a rather lage welcoming room with a bustling fire cracking and a bear rug with chairs surrounding it and bookshelves that aligned the diagnol walls of the house. Elegant steps ran up into a upstairs part of the cabin where a room to the left entered into a small study, or on the right where it turned into a bedroom with two beds on the far opposite walls and a small table and chair.

On one of the soft beds laid the elven woman that had just been rescued from her chains of imprisonment. The rope that she had once been bonded with had tugged into her wrists and ankles leaving nasty burns, her eyes were bloodshot and burised as if she had been beaten and slapped. Her sharp angled nose twisted to the side and bumpy, clearly broken with blunt force. Worst of all scars where she had been whipped and branded on ran across her legs, back, shoulders, and arms. Inhumane torcher once brought this elegant woman to shame and brutality as she laid silently on the bed breathing unfairly and occasionally gasping for fresh oxygen to reach her lungs.

Hovering above her a plump woman with a round merry face, rosey looking cheeks, and a large stomache and green eyes with brown hair had stripped down her body and was slowly and soothingly singing as she made her way down the woman's body in a attempt to heal any open wounds that she could, the light flashing from her hands dug deep into the elf's skin and partically healed any wound that it could tend to. On the opposite side of the room preparing bandages with a special type of herbal oitment was a athletic looking man with a clean shaven face and a bald head, blackish eyes watched as the woman worked before he gently took the bandages and began wrapping them around the elf's sprained wrist and broken rib cage.

In the fire was a giant cauldron brewing a type of average looking stew that filled the room with a wonderful aroma and sense. Water in a bucket lay next to the bed with a dipping spoon and a clean cup for when the elf would need to be hydragted. As the human woman now began taking a hot wash rag from another bucket near and putting it on the elf's head she would make a 'tut tut' noise and watch sadly as the elf wiggled and occasionally called out in a unkown tongue to her.

As the woman's partner in the healing process continued bandaging almost every intch of the elf's body he would take a step back and examine her for any lost wounds that he may of mislooking. Nodding in satisfaction with his work, he would turn on his heel and walk out the door leaving the elf and Priestess that now bent over the cauldron and brewed some of the stew that bubbled inside of it.

As moments passed the Priestess would take a long spoon and dip it into the stew before holding a wooden bowl to it and scooping the finished stew into the bowl. Making her way back to the elf with a swaying motion, she would bend down and prop the woman's head up on a high pillow and open her mouth to begin swallowing the liquidy stew. Giving a few groans the elf woman would swallow the stew gratefully before a moment passed and she slowly opened her fel green eyes.

End of chapter 2.


End file.
